


JohnLock x Reader: He Likes Boys

by KingOfHearts709



Category: Sherlock - Fandom, johnlock - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Songfic, he likes boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-09 01:27:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4328532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingOfHearts709/pseuds/KingOfHearts709
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You found Sherlock out. Now you just have to tell him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	JohnLock x Reader: He Likes Boys

**Author's Note:**

> I really really like this song. Look it up on YouTube, it's beautiful and wonderous and I love it. xoxo

-Sexy hair, gorgeous smile-  
-He's the most perfect guy I've come across in a while-

Sherlock was lovely. He was brilliant. And, most importantly, he was possibly the nicest when he was around you. He spent time with you, he did things he wouldn’t normally, and he payed attention. You, as John’s sister, were told of the stories about how Sherlock was arrogant, careless, and an all-around obnoxious arse-hole.  
But around you, well, he didn’t seem as such.

-Sensitive, real sweet-  
-He even watches Desperate Housewives with me-

He always seemed more... human, you guess you could say, in your presence. Maybe he was trying to prove a point, that he wasn’t as narcissistic as people made him out to be. But based on what you’ve heard, he could care less about what people thought of him. He could be the nicest man in the world or the cruelest creature known to man.  
Truth was, you didn’t know what he was.

-My heart’s beating like a mini-drum-  
-I told my best friends he’s the one-  
-I said I think that I’m in love this time-  
-They told me something that could change my mind-

You told everyone. Well, everyone you knew. You would go on for hours just describing him and explaining the things he did. You friends listened, and practically squealed over him. They said that you were the luckiest woman on the planet, to have someone like Sherlock Holmes.  
You were definitely head-over-heels in love.  
However, recent discovery suggests that, of course, he is in love.  
But a very different type of love.

-He likes boys-  
-Finally now it’s all making sense-  
-He likes boys-  
-I like this guy, but he’s on the fence-  
-He likes boys-  
-Can’t believe it’s happened again-  
-He likes boys, oh, boys, oh-

He liked boys. Or men, for that matter. It all tied together, the way he acted. Of course it was all an act, but you couldn’t blame him. He explained to you once about how people claimed he was, in fact, gay, but you didn’t believe that for a second.  
Now, you did.  
At least half the time you were with him, John was there, too. Some days, Sherlock seemed to glance at John, then stare longer than he should. Not to mention he lives with him.  
You couldn’t believe this, because now every time you looked at him, all you saw was someone who liked boys.

-Manicured fingertips-  
-He dresses like an American Apparel mannequin-

You were sat on the couch in 221B with your newfound information. You had no proof whatsoever, but it was so obvious that you scolded yourself for not noticing before.  
Sherlock walked through to the door, smiling when he saw you.  
“Afternoon,” he said as he set himself next to you. You jumped and laughed a little.  
“Hey, Sherlock,” you said, which was rewarded with a kiss. You no longer felt the spark you had before.  
“Something’s wrong,” Sherlock said suddenly when he broke apart. “Tell me.”  
“Nothing’s wrong,” you reassured. “Nothing’s wrong at all.” He tilted your chin to his face to look at your eyes.  
“You can’t lie to me,” he reminded you, rubbing your chin for a moment before letting go.  
“No, I can’t,” you sighed. “You always seem to figure me out.”

-Guess it is kind of odd-  
-That’s he’s such a big fan of Lady Gaga-

John walked through the door to see the sight of you and Sherlock on the couch. Deciding not to disturb whatever moment you were having with him, he went into the kitchen for a nice cuppa before having a sit-down. You watched him, then looked at Sherlock.  
You didn’t feel bad that Sherlock didn’t say he loved you, but you felt disappointed in him for not telling John.  
“Having fun?” John said as he came back into the living area to sit in his armchair.  
“Fun?” Sherlock said as if he didn’t understand the context of the word, looking at John with confusion.  
“Maybe do it somewhere else?”  
You giggled, “You’re always so mean, Johnny.” You grabbed Sherlock’s hand. “Come on, let’s go to your bedroom.” You stood, taking Sherlock with you and pulling him to Sherlock’s bedroom, but not before John called out, “And keep it down!”

-My heart’s beating like a mini-drum-  
-I don’t believe he would lead me on-  
-And now I’m starting to see all the signs-  
-Is it true, have I lost my mind?-

After going in, you shut the door and turned.  
“What’s wrong?” Sherlock asked again, but his voice didn’t hold the softness you’d grown used to. Instead, it sounded confused, and just a little bit worried.  
“I heard... something,” you started, trying to figure out how to explain it. “About you and... something you like.” You looked at him and his eyes pleaded for you to go on, to tell him what was making you act so nervous.  
“And?” he asked.  
“They told me you like boys,” you blurted, then blushed. “I mean, men. I know you’ve told me that people have said this, but they-”  
“Why would you believe them?” he interrupted, walking towards you.  
“Because it’s obvious,” you said back, a little bit of your confidence coming back. “I mean, it doesn’t necessarily have to be all men, but, well... just one.”  
Sherlock was close to you now, noses almost touching.  
“Who?”

-He likes boys-  
-Finally now it’s all making sense-  
-He likes boys-  
-I like this guy, but he’s on the fence-  
-He likes boys-  
-Can’t believe it’s happened again-  
-He likes boys, oh, boys, oh-  
-He likes boys-  
-Finally now it’s all making sense-  
-He likes boys-  
-I like this guy, but he’s on the fence-  
-He likes boys-  
-Can’t believe it’s happened again-  
-He like boys, oh, boys, oh-

“John,” you whispered. He breathed in.  
“John,” he repeated. You nodded. He looked away. “John.”  
“My brother, John,” you confirmed.  
“Yes.” You bit your lip.  
“Is it... I mean, do you really feel this way?” He sighed, ever so slightly, and stepped back a few feet.  
“I’m sorry.”

-I don’t think I can take this kind of rejection-  
-I guess it’s time to take it in, my gaydar needs some inspection-  
-I thought him and me were the perfect we-  
-I guess I’ll move on to plan B-  
-We both like vintage shopping and we both like-

“Go tell him,” you blurted. “Go, right now, and tell him.”  
“What?” he questioned, looking puzzled.  
“If you feel that way, then you have to tell him. Even if it breaks this relationship, I don’t care. If you’re happy, I’m happy.”  
“You... don’t care?”  
“I mean, I care, of course. But right from the start, I could tell there was something. I didn’t believe it, I thought it was just a bunch of lies. Once I heard it from someone other than you, well, it got me thinking.” It was silent in the room for a moment. You closed your eyes. Maybe you shouldn’t have said anything. You should have kept it all to yourself.  
Then your felt a warm pair of arms pull you in.  
“Thank you,” his voice assured.

-Boys-  
-Finally now it’s all making sense-  
-We like boys-  
-It’s a love story with a twist-  
-We like boys-  
-Found my new gay best friend-  
-He likes boys, oh, boys, oh-  
-We like boys-  
-Finally now it’s all making sense-  
-We like boys-  
-It’s a love story with a twist-  
-We like boys-  
-Found my new gay best friend-  
-He like boys, oh, boys, oh, boys-

After a long and rather awkward month of getting used to everything, it all fell into place. Things went back to normal... sort of. You didn’t start dating again, but became sort of John and Sherlock’s best friend. They became yours.  
Everything was as it should be.

-He likes boys-


End file.
